The present invention relates to fuel additives for hydrocarbon fuels, which can improve the operation and performance of internal combustion engines, particularly those used in motor vehicles.
Fuel additives of various types, which improve the performance of internal combustion engines such as improved power and torque output and improved fuel consumption have been proposed and used. Other fuel additives, such as detergents and anti-wear additives have improved the cleanliness and life of an engine and its components.
In EP0006000, there is disclosed a composition which comprises a lubricating oil, which incorporates a silicone fluid and this composition can be added to gasoline. The composition is stabilised by a magnetic or heat treatment.
When this composition was used as a gasoline additive, it was found to give improved fuel consumption and greater engine cleanliness.
Lead has been the most wide used additive for use in gasoline to give improved anti-knock performance, however the health risks associated with lead has resulted in the phasing out of lead in gasoline. As well as its anti-knock performance gasoline containing lead has been found to give improved valve and valve seat wear compared to lead free gasoline. In modern engines hardened valves and valve seats etc. are used to reduce valve seat and valve wear, but in many engines, particularly older engines, the removal of lead from gasoline gives rise to serious problems with valve and valve seat wear.
Many additives have been suggested to replace lead in gasoline and at some stage almost every metal in some form or compound has been suggested to replace lead, however in spite of claims, none has been found to be entirely satisfactory.